


Case Closed

by altairrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Except Zetsu is a Drug, KakaObi is END GAME, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairrr/pseuds/altairrr
Summary: "Try going backwards at the beginning of this deal. See if he didn't have shades on then." Yamato did as his boss commanded. Without having to be told, the brunette automatically started zooming into this mystery man. This male, that they have their eyes on got out of the car with three other people. One of them being a woman with shoulder length hair, and the other with a similar cut. It was rather unfortunately that Kakashi didn't give a single damn about them. "Scan his face." It took a good minute or two for the computer to finally pull up a match. Staring in disbelief, the Captain shook his head and stepped back. Hurt at the sight, he felt his heart sink to the ground."Obito... Uchiha....."





	Case Closed

"Breaking news! Another body was found dead in an ally way. The police say that the victim has died from an overdose. Right around the victims nose and mouth area there's a black veins just barely popping out. We don't know what kind of substance can cause a death like this but it's deadly. This is the fourth body found in state such as this and the traces of this drug still remains unknown. We'll be back with more information right after the-" The screen cut straight to black, and the light at the bottom left of it going red signaling that it was off.

Sighing in disappointment, the top boss rose from his seat with a cigarette in his mouth. He knows the Zetsu is strong. Black Zetsu to be specific. It's what the White Zetsu buyers want. They want something stronger. Always. Much like every other drug.

"What are we going to do about this?" Konan said to Obito as he was walking away from the little lounging area. "It's the fourth body they found. It's not going to take long for them to figure out what our drug is and then find us."

"They won't get to us, Konan... Relax." Obito effortlessly assured her, but failed.

"How do you know that Obito?" Nagato stepped up. "Just how can you be so sure of this?" Too many questions. Questions that he doesn't have the answer to as yet. Completely ignoring the red heads query, the Uchiha left the room trying to avoid their little interrogation, but he only to have them follow behind him instead. Walking along the metal bridge that was connected to the main part of the warehouse, Obito watched as his workers make his formula.

"Everyone!" He said over the megaphone Nagato handed to him. The minions below stopped what they were doing and directed their attention towards their boss. "I know you are all working hard to get your well-deserved pay checks but unfortunately... another body was found from an overdose." That caused some indistinct chatter among the workers. They were afraid, and Obito knew that. "Shhhhhh. Don't get scared just yet. I'm going to look into this and fix our formula, so that nothing can be traced back to us. If anything goes wrong or if this place is found, we relocate. Carry on." Handing the megaphone back to Nagato, Obito resumed his little trip making his way to his office.

Obito sat in black leather chair that matched his dark maple wood desk and made himself comfortable while the other two took their seats on the loveseat. Finally finished with his cigarette, the Uchiha crushed in in the ashtray and leaned back in a relaxed position. "Konan. I want you to send Hidan out to retrieve the body. And send him with some sleep darts this time. I don't need another murdered security guard lying at my feet. And a full damned can of spray paint." Given her orders, Konan didn't bother to protest and went out to fulfill her duties. "Nagato. Bring Kakuzu in here. I need to check the sales. Then send in Deidara. Just listening to the news stressed me out." Nagato rose to his feet and headed for the door, but stopped once he heard Obito add one last thing. "Oh and make sure Sasori comes in around eight."

"Understood." With that, the red head left.

What a day. All was going well until this afternoon with that news report. What luck they've had finding that body. No normal officer or person for the matter would've ever found it if Hidan hid is properly. _No normal officer huh?_ Sitting up right, Obito opened up his computer and quickly searched for the report that was broadcasted today. Thankfully it was still going. Watching carefully, the top drug dealer eyed a specific person closely. His hair standing upright and in swayed lazy fashion. His laid back posture. Something didn't feel right. Or maybe it did?

"Thank you Ryuu. Up next we have an interview with Konohagakure's Chief of Police, Kakashi Hatake-" Jumping at the sound of his door opening, Obito instinctively slammed his laptop shut and smiled, non-genuinely, at his most _treasured_ person in the world. The blonde strutted over and around his lovers desk, instantly climbing into his lap and brushing his lips against the others with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I heard you missed me."

"Mmmm who told you that hmm?"

"Nagato did before he went of spouting nonsense. Ooooh careful. Don't want anyone walking in on us now do we? Didn't you ask for Kakuzu to come here soon?"

Gripping his ass, Obito chuckled and kissed along his neck. "Yeah but he won't mind. It's just us right now, yeah?"

"Y-Yea-AH! Obitooo." Right when things were about to get heated a knock came at his black steel door. Removing his hand from Deidara's pants, the Uchiha whispered, "Be ready by eight. Understand?"

With a nod, Deidara slipped out of his hold, longing to be touched again. Watching him walk over to the door, he opened it and walked out letting his the world infamous Banker through the door.

"What the hell Obito? You said that you were going to fix Zetsu and it looks like you've done nothing as yet!"

Releasing a long, over exaggerate sigh, Obito of course, lights another cigarette. "What are you going to do about the body?"

"Hidan's on it."

"Like always right? Didn't he put the body there for the public to find?" He shrugs. "Do you seriously not care about this investigation? You know the police will find you Obito."

"In due time Kakuzu. How's my income doing?"

Finding no reason to argue about the problem at hand, Kakuzu just plays along with his game. "It's decreased by one percent since the last incident. Now with this one, I'm pretty sure it's going to drop another percent."

"Fine." Obito groans, blowing out circles. "The last time we spoke you were suggesting I go to this guy uhhhhh." Opening his right hand draw, Boss dug through it for the small non-existent piece of paper the banker gave him not too long ago.

"Orochimaru."

"Right. Orochimaru. Why is he better than Kabuto again?"

"Kabuto is trying to set you up for your downfall you idiot."

"I'm sure he is, but fine. I'll see this Orochimaru if it means saving-"

"My ass. I can't afford to lose my business because of yours. If you fall, you're money is mine remember?"

"Yeessss I remember."

"Good. I'll set up an appointment for you to meet with him this weekend and you better not be late." Kakuzu threatened through his stitches, that didn't seem to help him heal.

"If anything happens you know I have perfect timing."

"I hope that cigarette has perfect timing of going down your throat. Good night, Obito."

And with that, his dear banker left. How sad that he doesn't have anyone to love other than his money. Money isn't a person, but it could most definitely pay for one temporarily. Though that was besides what was currently on his mind. When he heard the lock of his door click in place, Obito reopened his laptop slowly and squinted at the face that stared back at him. The one that go away with wearing a damned ski mask, not only through their school days, but police academy too. His long _long_ time friend and crush.

"Nice to finally see your face again... _**Kakashi**_."


End file.
